Ammunition
There are dozens of kinds of ammunition available in SYNTHETIK, many with unique (and unusual) effects. DISCLAIMER: This page should not be seen as an exhaustive listing of every single ammo type available; instead, it attempts to cover the major bases. There are far too many 'unique' ammo types to go into detail on all of them, and many are specific to particular weapons (such as the special ammo types of the 'Mjolnir' Chain LTN or SS58 Plasma Mod), whilst others are just the same base type with a fancy name (e.g. 'Pulse Slug' for the Viciator Ultra's Triple Slugs). With that out of the way, here's the important information; Ballistic Small/Medium/Large FMJ - standard ammunition The standard ammunition for most ballistic weapons. No particular pros or cons. Soft Point - reduced damage, but chance to stun/slow and deal bonus damage Soft Point ammunition is found on certain submachineguns, and is a starting/bonus ammunition for the Riot Guard once they reach Level 5. It can be used by most pistols, submachineguns, and some assault rifles, but cannot be used on sniper rifles. Pistols and SMGs inflict a stun with this ammo, whilst assault rifles inflict a slow instead. AP/SABOT - increased armour penetration and penetration damage Found on certain assault and sniper rifles, AP/SABOT ammo can be used on most ballistic weapons and penetrates armour more effectively than standard ammunition. It can be used by most ballistic weapons. Hypersonic - chance to deal bonus damage Found primarily on the and exclusive pistols, alongside the KI Vector and AS-VAL, Hypersonic ammo is - as the name implies - extremely fast. It does not produce visible tracers, but has a small chance to fire a tracer shot that deals significant bonus damage. It also has slightly improved armour penetration. Flechette - chance to bleed Flechette rounds, also referred to as Cataclysmic on certain weapons, fire bleeding shots every so often, causing damage over time. Unlike most other ballistic weapons, finding Flechette rounds unlocks their equivalent ammo type for shotguns (or vice versa), and a bleeding ammo for the Kaida Nailgun. Acid Tip - chance to fire acidic round Acidic or poisoned rounds are another flavour of damage over time, in this case the slow-burn acid/poison which ticks slowly but hits hard. It can primarily be found on the R2000 'Sour' DMR and RPK-12 Tundra, and can be used by most other weapons. Finding it also unlocks poisoned steel arrows for the K3 Auto Boltcaster and Ballistic CRX-Bow. Unstable Core - random crit chance and damage An unusual ammo type found on the Chaos Launcher, Unstable Core ammo has highly variable damage and critical chance. It is not actually exclusive to the Chaos Launcher, and can be used on some other weapons, including the Twin Mill MkII. Shotguns Buckshot - standard ammunition Sometimes referred to as Nitro Buckshot, this is the standard ammunition for the vast majority of shotguns. Dragonsbreath - incendiary shot Found on the SPAS 12 and Battle Hymn, Dragonsbreath shot ignites enemies on contact, causing fast burn damage over time. Completely exclusive to shotguns; seems to have no equivalent for other ballistic weaponry. Flechette - bleeding flechettes Not found on any shotguns, but available by finding its corresponding ammo type for assault rifles. Functions identically; inflicts bleed damage over time. Triple Slug - more power, fewer projectiles Found on the KSG 2000. Fires three projectiles, instead of a full spray of shot. Whilst this means a reduced chance of hitting multiple enemies, each slug has more power and thus penetrates armor more effectively. Power Bolt - a single, devastating projectile A single high-power slug that can outright obliterate most weaker enemies, Power Bolts are found exclusively on the 'Road Warrior' but can be used by almost all shotguns (except for the 'Raptor' Laser SG, for obvious reasons). Collecting it also unlocks X1 Coil ammo for Coil Shotguns like the XM2 Coil Pistol and RRX Coil Shotgun. Laser Laser Weapons: Kaida Laser Pistol, PPQ-H Laser Pistol, P25 Overdrive (Pistol), LS Laser Sub (SMG), 'Raptor' Laser SG (Shotgun), SCR Laser SOCOM (AR), 'Eraser' DMR, 420 Sniperdragon (DMR). Laser Cell - standard ammunition Standard red laser cells, used by all laser weapons. Incendiary Lithium Cell - burns on hit High temperature orange lasers that cause burning damage over time on contact, found on the 'Eraser' DMR. Can be used on most other laser weapons, but not available for the 'Raptor' Laser SG. In previous builds, collecting this ammo would also cause your companion drone to start using it. Yellow Laser Cell - P25 Overdrive exclusive Special high-heat generating yellow laser ammo for the P25 Overdrive. Can be used by some other laser weapons, but this is not advisable as the ammo has no particular special function besides its heat generation - which is only useful when combined with the P25's own modules for bonus damage on overheat. Fusion Fusion Weapons: UMP-10 Tornado (SMG), Enforcer Carbine (AR), Human Model 9800K (DMR), Apollon 5 LMG Fusion Charge - standard ammunition The standard ammunition for fusion weapons such as the Enforcer Carbine. Cold Fusion Charge - slows on hit Found on the Human Model 9800K, Cold Fusion ammunition slows targets on hit. Launcher Grenade Grenade Launchers: Ares GL-16, M79 Terminator, M32 Multi Purpose Bouncy HE Grenade - standard bouncing grenades A common ammo type for grenade launchers, these grenades bounce off terrain but explode on contact with an enemy. In most cases, each grenade deals two individual 'ticks' of damage, allowing them to remove plating more effectively. The ability to bounce them around corners allows for trick shots. Impact HE Grenade - impact-detonated grenades Simple impact-detonating explosive charges. Missile Missile Launchers: Human RPG-7, ML7000 Plus Dumbfire - unguided missiles Simple unguided missiles that explode on contact. Their accuracy is somewhat lacking, making them a poor choice for single-shot launchers like the Human RPG-7. Dumbfire missiles are also launched by certain items or weapons (see Object 29). Target Seeking - cursor/laser guided missiles Available via research, these missiles seek out the aiming cursor of the weapon's wielder. They can be difficult to use, but have extremely tight turning circles and can thus be guided around obstacles by skilled players, allowing for clever trickshots that can't be done via bouncing bullets or grenades. Homing - 'intelligent' enemy-seeking missiles Found on the Human RPG-7, these missiles seek out nearby enemies automatically. They're easy to use fire-and-forget weapons, but care should be taken as they're not the brightest missiles out there. Other There are plenty of weird and weapon-specific ammo types out there, particularly when weapons are involved. This section tries to cover the 'most common' of those. Arrow/Bolt Steel/Tungsten Arrow - standard ammunition Standard bolts for the K3 Auto Boltcaster and Ballistic CRX-Bow. Poisoned Steel Arrow - poison damage over time Unlocked via finding acid-tip ammo (see above), these bolts do very little initial impact damage but have a strong, stackable acid/poison effect over time. Inefficient for dealing with weaker enemies, but can be rapidly stacked up on bosses for significant damage. Category:Weapons